


(ART) - Purrlin and the king/servant double in cross country skiing

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Purrlin‘s and Arthur Penkitty‘s Winter Olympics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Art, Cat Puns, Comic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Purrlin: The day Arthur cheated!Arthur: The day Arthur would have won if it was not for a lazy manservant.





	(ART) - Purrlin and the king/servant double in cross country skiing




End file.
